


All the World's a Stage

by bottomlock5eva



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: All the World's a Stage, F/M, Other, References to Shakespeare, poetry kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomlock5eva/pseuds/bottomlock5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict gets asked to perform "All the World's a Stage" and comes home excited.  You decide to capitalize on that excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the World's a Stage

"Say it," you coo. "Say the next line." You look up from your position on the floor between his feet and see Benedict has grown quite flush since this little game started.

*****

He had come home all a flutter with his eyes bright and smile wide. "They asked me to read it!" Yelling as soon as he closed the door.

"What's that now?" You call from the bedroom, giggling slightly at this man child you've chosen to love.

He walks into the room phone in hand held out triumphantly, "The BBC wants me to do a dramatic reading of "All the World's a Stage"! I love 'As You Like it'!"

"I know you do. That's very exciting! It's one of my favorite monologues, too." You put on an overly dramatic face with a slight pout at your lips. You raise your left hand to the ceiling as if holding a skull (you love putting Hamlet references where they don't belong-he gets so flustered!). "Awwl the world's a STAGE." your British accent needs work, but annoying the overly excited man standing in your bedroom is more important than your ego. "And all the men and women merely players."

"Ok, William Shatner, that'll be enough of you."

"I'm calling your agent tomorrow and asking them to send my tape in."

"Oh you've a tape, have you?" He smirks and begins walking over toward you.

"Well I will after tonight and then they'll fire you and I will prevail!" You punctuate the last word with a clenched fist to the ceiling and Benedict laughs heartily at you. "Fucking laughing? Ok, Mister Big Actor, you think you're so much better? Then show me." You close the small distance between the two of you and place your arms around his waist. "I know you already have the lines all memorized. Practice them. Show me." You kiss his neck and gently nibble at his ear while pushing at his jacket.

"Show you or fuck you? I'm getting conflicting messages here darling." Letting his jacket fall to the floor, he grabs your ass in both hands and squeezes.

"Mmmm you're going to show me." You pull back and stare at him with a dirty little grin on your face. "Just pretend I'm not here and practice your lines."

Benedict is staring at you with that impossibly adorable crease between his eyebrows. "What?"

You cross your arms and cock your hip in response. "Go on now. Don't be shy," ushering him with your hand.

He clears his throat and straightens his back and shoulders. Ever the professional. "All the world's a stage,  
And all the men and women merely players."  
You sink to your knees slowly so as not to attract attention from the side wall Ben is currently speaking to and crawl to sit between his legs.

"They have their exits and their entrancseehees...oh what's this now?" He looks down at you, bright eyed and hopeful, as you place your hands on the backs of his knees.

"Ignore me. I'm not here."

"It's a bit hard." You both smile at the phrasing and you lift one eyebrow at him, but don't move otherwise. 

"Go on."

He sighs dramatically, pretending he has no idea what's going on here.

"And one man in his time plays many parts,  
His acts being seven ages."

You run your hands up the back of his thighs and nuzzle at the crease where thigh meets groin. His jeans are warm against your cheek.

"At first the infant,  
Mewling and puking in the nurse's arms."

He pauses to swallow and take some deep breaths. You look up and smile innocently.

"Then, the whining school-boy with his sat..satchel.  
And shining morning face, creeping like....like snail  
Unwillingly to school. And then the lov-ha oh god.."

You've begun mouthing at the impressive erection tenting (as best it can) his tight jeans. Your hands travel up and around his thighs to tug playfully at his fly.

"Say it," you coo. "Say the next line." His cheeks are flushed that lovely pink you're so proud of and he hates and his breathing is rapid and ragged. You pout a little as he's seemingly frozen in time and start to pull your hands away.

"No! No no Uhm and then AND THEN THE LOVER! Sighing like furnace, with a woeful ballad.." You sigh and open his fly to pull out his hard cock.

"M...mmm..oh...made.....oh god.."

You release your grip on him and look up giving your best exasperated face, although, really, you're feeling quite smug.

"Made! Made to his mistress' eyebrow. Then, a soldier.."

You grip him again and start to stroke him slowly but firmly. The adorable crease is back and his eyes have shut. You're realizing now you should have backed him up against a wall, but his hands find your head and neck for balance. It'll do.

"Full of strange oaths, and bearded like the pard.." His voice has gone thick and deliciously low. You can't help the moan that escapes you.

"Jealous in honour, sudden, and quick in quarrel.."

You stick your tongue out to lap at the head just peeking out of his foreskin and he grips your hair harder. With one hand playing with his balls and the other twisting and stroking his shaft, you run your tongue under the foreskin a few more times and then take him into your mouth.

"Fuck...oh my god...ah...yes..." He whines pitifully when you pull off with a pop.

"No! I'm sorry....ok....uhmm...l..."

"And quick in quarrel.." You coach him.

"And quick in quarrel!  
Seeking the bubble reputation  
Even in the cannon's mouth.  
And then, the justice..."

You take him back into your mouth and start to bob, using your hand to stroke what your mouth isn't yet touching. Your cheeks hollow as you take him deeper still.

"Hhhhhhhhhiiiiiihhhhhh...In fair round belly, with a good capon lined,  
With eyes severe, and beard of formal cut haaaaaahhhhh oooooh fuck!"

You tug gently on his balls and take one at at time into the moist heat of your mouth and suckle gently. He's taking a longer pause in his speech than you'd like so you look up at him in warning. He's paying no attention to your face and instead has his eyes closed and his head thrown back, mouth agape with pleasure. You pull off more roughly than is strictly necessary and put your hands on your hips.

"Benedict I really hate repeating myself." Your tone was supposed to be more harsh than it sounded, but it's hard to be cross at a man coming apart at the seams with your encouragement.

"I'm sorry...oh my god your mouth..ok..I...Uhm..." A few deep breaths through the nose. "Full of wise sawths..ahehem saws, and modern instances,"

Satisfied you slide your tongue along the underside of his cock from root to tip. You really want to hear that lisp again, so you use a light scrape of teeth as you take him back down your throat.

"Anhhhaaa hhaaa ooohh...And so he playths hiths his part. The sthixth age shifths...shifts  
Into the lean and sthlippered pantaloon,  
With sthpectacles on nose and pouch on sthide...oh my god baby fuck...so good...fuck.."

You start to take pity on the poor man and begin sucking in earnest.

He whines and moans your name. "His uh ugh youthful hosthe, wh-w-wh-well sthaved, a world too wide  
For his shrunk sh-shhhhhshank, and his big manly voice,  
Turning again toward childish treble, pipesth...mmmm hhhhmmmm...uh fuck I'm close baby..ahhhh.."

You hum a vague acknowledgment and bob a bit faster.

"OH. Hhhhhaaaaaa And whisthles in his sound. Lathst scene of all,  
That ends this strange eventful histhtory,  
Is second childishness and mere oblivion!"

He's yelling his last few words now and bucking his hips. You left your mouth go slack as you dig your nails into his thighs.

"SANS TEETH, SANS EYES, SANS TASTE, SANS EVERYTHING. FUCK OH Myyyy gooohhhd!"

He stiffens, his cock twitching as hot cum fills your mouth. You moan around him, proud that he made it through the whole monologue.

As the aftershocks roll through him, you lick him clean and gently tuck him back into his jeans.

"I'm proud of you baby, you made it to the end. You should put this new found talent on your resume."

He pulls you up to him and kisses you hard, licking himself from your mouth. It's dirty enough to give you goosebumps.

"How the fuck am I supposed to perform this now? I can't be giving a moving performance while trying to conceal a knobber!"

You giggle heartily against his neck. "You'd better request a chair then."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first solo adventure! Any edit suggestions would be appreciated!


End file.
